Sonrisas
by Silvers07
Summary: Porque si había algo que detestaba más que su molesta actitud, era ver esa gran sonrisa desvanecerse.


**Hola, que tal, bienvenidos a este mi segundo fic de esta serie y también de esta pareja (Pos al parecer soy el único por aquí que las shippea :"v)**

 **Lwa y personajes son propiedad de Trigger.**

…"…

-¡Suuucyyyy!- llamó por enésima vez Akko.

-Solo unos momentos más- respondió la mencionada.

-¡Dijiste eso mismo hace media hora!

Con un puchero en su cara, Akko mira fijamente a Sucy, quien trabaja en una nueva clase de veneno cómo es habitual, mientras, sentada en su cama y sosteniendo su escoba, la castaña espera que la pelirosa termine la dichosa poción, aunque la paciencia ya se le estaba agotando.

Y es que había sido casi un milagro que Sucy haya aceptado enseñarle a volar una escoba, pero claro, esas clases no serían del todo gratis; no, pues a cambio, la castaña tenía que ir a conseguir ingredientes para sus pociones y además tener que probarlas.

-Terminé- dijo Sucy acomodando y guardando sus cosas.

Inmediatamente Akko se puso de pie, tomó la escoba perteneciente a su acompañante y se la ofreció.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó eufóricamente.

La otra bruja rodó los ojos y tomó su escoba. Se despidieron de su amiga de anteojos y partieron rumbo a los bosques que rodeaban la academia.

Si bien, Akko pudo haberle pedido ayuda a otras personas como Lotte o Amanda, incluso Ursula sensei, tenía una razón sumamente especial por la cual se lo había pedido a Sucy.

…

-¡Tear Flele! ¡Tear Flele!- Sin embargo, ni en un par de horas Akko había sido capaz de mejorar siquiera un poco en la materia. Lo único que conseguía era dar pequeños saltos.

-Lo estás haciendo mal, no basta solo con decir el hechizo- le decía Sucy mientras sentada leía un libro.

-¡Entonces deja de leer eso y ayúdame de verdad!- le gritó Akko.

La pelirosa dejó su libro en el pasto, tomó su escoba y se acercó a la otra bruja.

-Para empezar, de nada te servirá dar esos estúpidos saltos, debes dejar que la magia actúe sola, ahora relájate y vuelve a intentarlo.

Y así lo hizo la castaña.

-Tear flele.

Uno, dos, tres segundos y para su decepción seguía con los pies en la tierra.

-¡Ahhhhh! ¡Esto es imposible!

Por su parte, Sucy monto su escoba, recito el hechizo y se elevó con mucha facilidad.

-Estás muy tensa, deja de pensar en que fallaras esta vez, para poder volar necesitas que tus pensamientos sean ligeros, si llevas una gran carga entonces no podrás elevarte.

-¡Oh! Eso tiene sentido, supongo- dijo Akko- entonces ¿En qué piensas tú mientras vuelas?

La pelirosa bajó de la escoba e hizo el ademán de pensar un poco.

-Un pantano lleno de hongos venenosos y moho por todas partes-dijo mostrando su habitual y siniestra sonrisa.

-"Debí suponerlo"- pensó Akko-Entonces, pensamientos ligeros… si algo así nos dijo la instructora de vuelo, pero eso es lo que estoy haciendo y no logró elevarme siquiera unos centímetros del piso.

-Tal vez ese método no es aplicable para idiotas sin remedio-dijo la amante de los venenos.

-¡¿Que dijiste!?-preguntó la segunda alterada.

-¿Yo? nada- se hizo la desentendida.

En ese momento Akko bajó la mirada y habló algo desanimada.

-¿Cómo podré despertar las demás palabras o encontrar a Shyni Chariot? Si no soy capaz de al menos volar una escoba. La mayoría de avances que he tenido últimamente han sido por golpes de suerte o he recibido la ayuda de alguien más.

Y allí estaba de nuevo, esa extraña sensación en el pecho de Sucy cada vez que veía a Akko desilusionada o frustrada.

Y Sucy odiaba cada vez que esa molestia se hacía presente.

-Lo lograrás.

-¿Eh?-fue la reacción de Akko.

-Ya sea volar o encontrar a Shiny Chariot, podrás hacerlo, sea como sea haz tenido grandes avances con tu magia y haz logrado cosas sumamente increíbles con ella.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- preguntó Akko.

-A menos que lo del festival haya sido una ilusión, entonces sí- respondió Sucy.

-Jeje, tienes razón, gracias Sucy.

Pero bastaba solo una gran sonrisa por parte de Akko para que esa molestia sea reemplazada por una total satisfacción.

…

Al final de la práctica, Akko no pudo montar su escoba, y ahora ambas estaban acostadas; descansando sobre la hierba.

-Parece que hoy fue una total pérdida de tiempo- dijo Akko.

-Bueno, tendremos que buscar otros métodos…¿Y si saltas de un avión?- habló la pelirosa.

-¡Ni siquiera lo pienses!

Pasados unos minutos de silencio, Akko decidió preguntar algo.

-Oye Sucy ¿De verdad lo que hicimos en el festival fue tan sorprendente?

La otra bruja contestó después de unos segundos.

-Puede que lo hayamos hecho las tres juntas, pero la mayor parte del crédito te la dan a ti, escuché que incluso Diana quedó impresionada, incluso dicen que te respeta un poco más.

La castaña se paró y preguntó emocionada.

-¡¿Diana?! ¡¿Enserio?!

-Sí, ella misma.

-¿Hay algo más que ella dice sobre mí?

Sucy rodó los ojos.

-Son solo rumores, además ¿Por qué te interesa tanto lo que ella diga?

-Solo quiero demostrarle que puedo lograrlo, incluso ser mejor que ella- dijo Akko con total determinación.

-Pues hablas como si quisieras llamar su atención ¿Acaso te has enamorado de ella?-preguntó Sucy con total desinterés.

La castaña inmediatamente negó la pregunta.

-¡No! ¡Nada de eso! Simplemente quiero que se dé cuenta de que puedo mejorar, además…

Akko se acercó más a Sucy y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de esta.

-A mí me gusta otra persona.

La segunda se tensó un poco cuando oyó eso, además de sentir su aliento tan cerca de su oído.

-Y… esa persona aún debe darme una respuesta- decía Akko mientras picaba la mejilla de Sucy. Por su parte, esta solo desviaba la mirada ligeramente molesta hacia el costado y trataba se ocultar el color rojizo que había aparecido en su rostro.

-Entonces, ¿Hiciste esto para aprender a volar u obtener tu respuesta?- preguntó Sucy cuando Akko dejó de molestarla.

La castaña se alejó un poco y habló más seriamente.

-Bueno, para empezar, yo no puse esa poción en mi té.

Era cierto, hace unas semanas ella había puesto un brebaje que supondría haría que Akko revelara sus más profundos y vergonzosos secretos, lo que no esperó fue que la fanática de Shiny Chariot se le declárase en plena cafetería y frente a todo el campus. Eso fue un shock, incluso para ella.

-Buen punto.

-De todas formas ¿Qué querías lograr con esa poción? Aparte de jugarme una broma pesada.

La bruja de piel pálida acomodó un poco sus ideas.

-Digamos que quería saber más de ti. Tú…en cierto modo, me atraes.

Quería saber por qué de su personalidad, quería averiguar por qué de repente todo comenzó a girar alrededor de ella, porque su actitud era tan desesperante y cautivadora a la vez y por qué se sentía terriblemente mal cuando esa chispa de entusiasmo se apagaba.

-Entonces ¿Eso es un sí o un no?-preguntó Akko.

Como respuesta, Sucy se acercó lentamente y empujó a Akko de modo que ambas quedaron nuevamente acostadas en la hierba, esta vez la pelirosa encima de Akko.

-¡Sucy qué…!

Akko no pudo terminar de regañarla, cuanfo de repente sintió los labios de Sucy sobre los suyos, el beso no era profundo y apasionado; sino más bien suave y tranquilizante, por lo que Akko pudo corresponder el gesto fácilmente.

Finalmente, Sucy rompió el beso para poder hablar.

-Como no entiendes con palabras, a ti te resultan mejor las acciones-dijo sonriendo.

-Y ¿Eso lo aprendiste investigándome?- preguntó la castaña

-Sí.

-Entonces, las bromas que me hacías, eran para llamar mi atención.

-Hmmm… tardaste mucho en darte cuenta, pero gracias por finalmente notarlo.

Después, decidieron que ya era hora de volver a la academia.

-Si no me dabas esa poción, entonces tal vez hubieras sido tu quien terminaba desesperada y caía rendida a mis pies primero- se burló de repente Akko.

-Akko-llamó la segunda.

-¿Qué?

-A menos que quieras ir a clases mañana con serpientes en la cabeza, deja de ser tan molesta.

La bruja de cabello castaño rio por lo bajo y siguió caminando al lado de su pareja, a la vez que tomaba su mano.

Sucy desvío la mirada ante ese acto, pero después miró de reojo a Akko, la cual llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Y ella sonrió igualmente por la agradable sensación que ese acto le produjo; porque si había algo que detestaba más que su molesta actitud, era ver esa gran sonrisa desvanecerse.

…

 **Vaya que es difícil plasmar la personalidad de Sucy en situaciones románticas, espero no me haya salido tan Ooc :v**

 **Gracias por leer, ya saben dejen sus reviews.**


End file.
